Lost in The Tudors
by Marie-Fairbotham
Summary: What would you do if Anne Boleyn turned up in the store room at the place you work? Based on the TV show Lost in Austen.
1. A Lady in the storeroom

My name is Holly and I'm normal.

When I say normal I mean it in the most literal of terms; I've had the usual melodramatic childhood of parents divorcing and finding love over the internet before finally remarrying carbon copies of each other. I have believed for a long while that my step mum is a clone of my own mother. Following childhood there were the normal, rebellious high school years of boys and puberty which have now reached the plateau that is the big 20. I'm 19 and the thought of being anything but a teenager has taunted me since my last birthday, for goodness sake I'm already half way to 40 and feel as though I have achieved nothing, I mean there are some people by this age that have worldwide businesses at their finger tips or are looming on the prospects of (god forbid) marriage! At 19 all I have achieved is a bad haircut and an addiction to nicotine, something that I'm not entirely proud of, however when you work 50 hours in a week in a bar you need some excuse to have 5 minutes to one's self thus I present to you my average life which usually revolves around work. My friends describe me as the workaholic for my usual day consists of getting up in the afternoon going to work and then coming home in the early hours to sleep and do the same again the next day, all in all you could describe me as a boring fart but boring is such a harsh word that I'd rather call myself dull, and like most when the occasional day off comes along I like to spend it socialising with a few bevies that turns into several bevies however when I do get a few minutes to myself one of my favourite past times is to read.

If I were to die tomorrow I would hope that my friends would know me well enough to have me buried in the bowels of some grand library so that I may sleep among the greatest literature of all time. At daily intervals I submerge myself in Yeats, Bronte and Orwell to just escape the normality of life and for once experience some kind of adventure. For those scarce moments I am Cathy in the moors, I am Juliet with her Romeo, and yet when I have to go back to reality I no longer wish to be the person that I really am. No one wants to admit that they are normal, we all come out of high school buzzing with hopes of budding romances and great job aspects; but when it comes down to it most of us will end up in one of those "9 to 5" jobs that Dolly Parton sung about, which is why I have a terrible habit of daydreaming about those whirlwind romances and swashbuckling heroes, wondering whether the authors of those tales only wrote them to amuse themselves during their own boring existences. I like to have hope though that some authors really do lead adventurous lives and I cling onto that hope with dear life for one day I too would love to be an author and write my thoughts down on a page for others to read for I deem the stories of past generations are still read today because their morals have yet to be learnt and understood.

One of my other great loves is history and I suppose this sprung from my avid reading of trashy historic love novels, thank you mills and boon! I have never really been in love; my only real love affair was at 16, if you can call it a love affair. His name was Rob and it only lasted a month but he bought me a rose on valentine's day which I thought at the time was the sweetest thing I had ever received till I found out so did the 12 other girls who had accepted one from that skank that day. Since my parent's marriage never worked out I have stayed away from the idea of love and instead accumulated a friend with benefits. Noah is a great guy with floppy hair and blue eyes but is far from being Casanova in his skinny jeans and neck scarves, more Adam Ant I think. Anyways he listens to me and most importantly he understands my reading habits and withstands my addiction to historical drama, most recently the Tudors. I'm not sure whether its Jonathan's bulging cod piece or Natalie Dormer's feistiness but despite the historical inaccuracies I am addicted,so addicted that the Tudors has become one of my daydreaming topics, flouncing around in one of those ornate dresses would be a dream come true. Why on earth do we women not wear corsets? In my world they would be compulsory; in fact it was during one of these daydreaming spells that I experienced what can only be described as a phenomenon.

Sat upon my bed fifteen minutes before work I watched again the emotional scene of Anne taking to scaffold; it had always baffled me how a relationship that had lasted the reformation had dissolved in the space of two years. Anne and Henry's story interests me more than any other because of the final outcome and the personalities that were entwined for almost a decade. As I watched I turned to see the clock nearby, 5.50. I had to leave now or else once again I would be late and my excuses were beginning to wear thin so picking up my bag I shut up my laptop and left my room only to return a moment later to retrieve my keys.

The walk to work is always one I find rather amusing. I live near, believe it or not a brothel and two sex shops and find it hilarious seeing well dressed business men sneaking from their BMWs into these seedy establishments. The best bit is when they are coming out and they see you across the street watching them. The colour drains from their face and you can see their initial embarrassment, hoping that you have no connection to their wives at home wondering why their husbands are running late. Arriving at work I dumped my things in my make shift wire locker and stared at myself in the floor length mirror. Today I had decided to leave my hair to its own devices, allowing it to flow in waves of ebony down my back, the week before I had had it dyed from its usual mousey state due to an incident involving a naked flame and my hair being covered in hair spray. Let's just say that the hair on my left side of my face is noticeably shorter than the right. As I came onto the bar I did not even have time to speak before a large plastic bucket was thrown into my arms.

"ICE!" shouted Noah as he smiled mischievously, he knew I hated fetching ice but I hated to grumble; after all there were more males on shift than females and I wanted to prove my worth so sticking out my tongue in response I headed to the cellar and the stairs of death. The stairs of death are 13 steep steps that lead to the basement where we keep practically everything including the ice machines. After successfully making it down the stairs alive I headed into the cold store and straight to the ice machine, with my trusty ice shovel in hand I began the mind numbing task of shovelling the ice from the machine into the large green bucket. The process can take several minutes so to pass the time I began to daydream. I thought of the first time Anne ever made an appearance on the Tudors in her crimson dress that I had been envious of from the moment I laid eyes on it. I sighed heavily and began to imagine myself wearing it as I continued to shovel.

It was then it happened as my scoop hit the ice. It sounded like a voice. At first I didn't stop, after all many people came down to the cellar and I was sure it was probably Noah coming to find out what was taking so long but after a few minutes the voice came again, muffled but noticeable. I stopped for a few minutes and was about to continue when a knock came from a door at the other end of the cellar. I had always wondered what laid behind the door and had been tempted now and again, after all the key was always in the lock as though waiting for someone to enter however I hated to be a snoop and always forced myself away but today I swore that the knocking came from that very door. I tiptoed forward, with scoop in hand, wondering whether someone had been locked in as a joke.

"Hello?" I called. The knocking came again, "Who is it? Tom is that you? Did they send you for a long stand again? How gullible can you be? Hang on a second I'll get you out."

As I turned the key I expected to find myself staring at one of my co-workers but instead what I saw was unexplainable. She couldn't have been a day older than 20 with long raven hair flowing down her back, the blue dress she wore cinched in at the waist and ballooned into a heavily embroided navy skirt, a complete contrast to the dresses plain neckline which was hard to see due to the darkness that surrounded her. The expression on the girl's face seemed to match my own, and for a few moments we stared at each other as though the other were a ghost. iThis can't be real /i I thought, this girl must be part of some bar publicity stunt that I wasn't aware of, the building was centuries old and no doubt my boss was now playing on that.

"Ah so this is how they are bringing in new customers" I chuckled, trying to break the silence. The woman remained quiet, her eyes moving over the beer kegs and the blue ice shovel that was still lodged in my hand. "I have no idea how you got in there" I continued "Someone must have told you the code for the door, but I'm not entirely sure how you locked yourself in there, you must be a magician!" I smiled warmly but all I received from the woman was a face full of confusion. I fell silent again.

"What is this place?" The accent was one that I had never heard before but I did not care, I was just happy that the woman was finally talking even if her question confused me. "One minute I was with my brother among the trees at Balinghem and now I am in this rather strange room, may I ask why on Earth you are wearing such strange attire"

"Strange?" I replied "This is my uniform and this comes from the woman in cellar wearing some sort of re-enactment outfit, just who exactly are you?"

"My name is Anne Boleyn, and you are?"

"Yeah right, Anne Boleyn" I scoffed, how could I take this seriously, was this some sort of practical joke? "Tell me what you were doing in Balinghem before you magically turned up here"

The imposter sighed heavily crossing her arms as though she was already tired of my investigation. "My brother George and I were taking a walk. Tomorrow is the meeting between King Henry VIII and King Francis."

Wow, she was good, her accent was slightly odd but there was something almost believable about her.

"So you're telling me you were transported here from almost 500 years ago?" It was so farfetched I was waiting for someone to pull out Aston Kutcher and scream "you've been Punked" but it never came just an awkward silence as Anne moved from the doorway to inspect the room as I stood frozen.

"What is this place?" She queried again, digging her hand into the ice that I had scooped into the bucket. "I have never seen anything quite like it, is there are room like this at Whitehall?"

I couldn't believe my ears, did she think that mentioning Whitehall was going to make me believe her.

"Look" I was beginning to lose my patience. "I don't know who you are but you're not supposed to be down here and if you expect me to believe that you are Anne Boleyn you have another thing coming" I placed one foot into the darkness "I don't believe in teleportation or any of that nonsense and I'm going to prove it look!" The door slammed behind me as I entered the darkness.

"Hey! Oi! If you steal anything you are so dead, do you hear!" I continued to shout but soon realized there was no longer a door there, only darkness, and the only light was coming from behind me. The only way to solve anything was to follow the light. With my hands out in front of me I began to take mini steps towards the light. As I moved further I realized that the darkness was becoming leaves and the light was actually sun rays that danced upon the muddy floor. Finally I reached the clearing and gasped at the Royal splendor below me, each large tent had its own hue while people below hurried here and there as though preparing for some great event as I watched on, with shovel in hand.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Mr scoop."

--------------------------------

bEver since seeing lost in Austen I've wanted to write something similar, I am aware that some of the language may be a bit too brash for some people, I do apologize but the character is dear to my heart. If you enjoyed please rate and review as this will affect heavily on whether or not continue this story /b


	2. George and Mary

It was all a dream; well that's what I kept telling myself. No doubt I had fallen asleep mouth wide open watching the Tudors and now all I would have to do was pinch myself and I'd be back in my room surrounded by pizza boxes and dirty laundry, but no matter how hard I pinched I remained upon that grassy hill.

Could this really be happening? Could I have actually just switched places with a woman almost 500 years older than me? I couldn't seem to get my head around the concept for it wasn't exactly common knowledge that modern civilians were disappearing through time portals only to be replaced by historical figures. What would my boss say? No doubt I'd get the sack once they found Miss Boleyn rummaging around in the store room, probably still playing with the ice machines. Would anyone notice my disappearance? I hoped someone might, perhaps Noah would launch a search party for me, ha! Yeah and pigs can fly! I didn't have long to dwell on the subject of my absence as my train of thought was cut short by a hand creeping upon my shoulder. Startled by the interruption I spun round with such speed that the badges on my uniform rattled vigorously together causing the man before me to take several steps back. For those few moments we both stared at each other, both curious as to the origins of the other before the man began to turn behind him as though looking for something, Anne perhaps?

"Are you looking for Anne?" I queried, finally finding something to say to the stranger.

"Who are you? And where is my sister?" I did not have to ask anymore for I knew exactly who stood before me. My eyes lit up with excitement,

"You're George Boleyn!" I stammered trying to keep the smirk off my face. I had so many questions to ask him, after all, did he really swing for both teams or was that just some juicy story made up by Michael Hirst? My obvious excitement caused the man to back away once more and I swore that I saw his hand twitch for the sabre by his thigh. I had to come up with some sort of back story for not only my presence but the reason why his sister had apparently vanished leaving some gangly girl covered in buttons in her place.

"I...I" I felt the words sticking to the back of my throat; I couldn't tell him the truth. For my lie to be believed I had to give myself a name, something far more archaic than Holly, I mean come on who 500 years ago would call their child such a name, I even ask my parents now why they named me after a prickly bush. No, it had to be something like Elizabeth or Jane...

"I am the Lady Eleanor" Eleanor... that was a historic name wasn't it? "I am a good friend of your sister, I was told to find her and send her to her majesty Queen Claude at once, I believe she needs some assistance, I do apologise for startling you."

"Are you a Lady in waiting to her majesty too?"

"No, well umm..." what was I supposed to say to such a question. "No, but I have come to exchange places with your sister, she is needed urgently back in France, I am sure you understand. Anne and I have been great friends during her time at court."

"Funny, she never mentioned you in her letters." His brow raised in question.

"Ah, well she wouldn't, I prefer my privacy. I am an orphan you see, raised by nuns and sent to the court of his majesty King Francis in the hope that I may marry and find the family I have always longed for."

"What is your family name, if you do not mind me asking?" His face had seemed to soften slightly.

"I do not have one my Lord, but me and Anne, we are like sisters and therefore whenever we are in the company of others she regularly calls me her sister Eleanor Boleyn" would he believe such a tale? I had always loved the name Boleyn and knew that if I claimed any other name he would no doubt try to make connections or enquire further into my lineage.

"Eleanor Boleyn, well any friend of Anne's is indeed a friend of mine but I must ask, where on earth did you obtain such ridiculous garments, not exactly the fashion for a lady of France." His lips broke into a smile and at once I felt at ease in his company.

"Well, I was sent on such short notice I had to simply wear whatever I could find and sadly I did not pack any other garments so it seems I shall be wearing this for the rest of my stay."

"Nonsense! I shall consult my sister Mary immediately and make sure that you have something suitable this evening, for tonight is a grand occasion and your first dabble with English society, I am sure Mary will be only too happy to help, with Anne back in France she will need another lady to gossip with while the men go hunting."

I could not help but smile at George as he took me upon his arm for he truly was a gentleman; I had read so many books upon men of old that I was already putty in his hands with just a few simple gestures of kindness. It seemed that my great lie had worked and with Anne's brother by my side I already felt safe in my new surroundings. As we ventured down the green sloping hills I began to question him on the English Royal court, mostly upon their customs and morals. In reply he shared the gossip on who was sleeping with whom and the King's latest conquest.

"Her name is Bessie" he whispered as we began to approach a crowd of passing women. "The king is besotted with her and rumour has it she is with child. The Queen, of course, is heartbroken for it is known throughout court that the King no longer shares her bed and if Bessie Blount produces a son..."

"Then the King may name him as his heir"

"Exactly, though now, if Bessie is with child who will entertain the King while her belly is busy?"

George's question was left to hang in the air as we reached the grand cluster of tents that marked the meeting of two great kingdoms. An image of my year 9 history teacher came into my mind and I at once beamed from ear to ear just picturing the jealous rage upon his face if he only knew where his least favourite pupil had been transported to. Lords and ladies huddled past lost in conversation while several boars upon pikes were carried past in a frantic hurry, no doubt in preparation for the great feast that George had conversed with me about. Everyone seemed to be preparing for something spectacular, you could see it in the faces of those that passed from tent to tent in a flurry of excitement even more so in the young woman that ran towards us and buried herself between George's open arms.

"Your back! Just in time, now where is Anne you know how long it takes for that girl to get ready and she has to be by the Queen's side in a few hours and..."

"Mary, this is Eleanor a dear friend of our sisters."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I said noticing at once the confusion on the poor girls face. I could see in an instant why in her lifetime she was noted for bedding not one but two members of separate royal families. Her beauty was unmatchable with strawberry blonde hair and eyes that shimmered in the afternoon sun while her dress emphasised the shape of her breasts and her exceedingly small waist.

"It is nice to meet you Eleanor but where is Anne?"

"She has been summoned back to France so in return we have been sent Lady Eleanor to keep us company" His smile was infectious and I could not help but smile too however Mary didn't respond, instead she seemed quite upset by the prospect of her sister being sent back to France.

"Did she not have time to say goodbye or at least tell us?"

I swallowed hard, "she wanted to, she tried, but she was so urgently needed that they asked her to leave immediately, she didn't even get to take any of her possessions with her."

Mary still seemed somewhat saddened by the prospect of not having her sister around however my excuse had somewhat softened her and the sorrow in her eyes was once again replaced with her former excitement for the celebrations ahead.

"I suppose if Anne is needed elsewhere then Lady Eleanor will have to be my confidante for the night!" Mary exclaimed with such a squeal that a slight ringing surged through my ears but I still smiled pleasantly and followed her lead into the tent before us.

"Now sister, Eleanor has nothing suitable to wear for this evening, I am sure you can find something in your **vast** collection of gowns!"

"Shut up George and go and bother father with your whimsical sense of humour the Lady Eleanor and I have to get ready and I have just the outfit for her."

I seemed to have no choice in the matter as to what I was wearing, from the look upon Mary's face my work uniform wasn't exactly up to scratch so taking my hand she led me to her sleeping quarters, a tidy makeshift room with two single beds and two large trunks full of gowns and other treasures, the first belonged to Mary and I knew exactly who the second one belonged to.

"Now that Anne is away I'm sure she wouldn't mind you borrowing a few of her dresses, after all you are friends"

_Friends_ I thought, could I genuinely call Anne Boleyn my friend? After all I had only switched places with the girl, I had never had a true and meaningful conversation with her, hell she didn't even know my name so I suppose acquaintances wasn't even a right term either.

"Now Anne had a dress made especially for this evening" Mary continued "Ah here it is."

Now there are only a select few dresses that I would call stunning, the red dress from Moulin Rouge! The green dress from Atonement and now there was Anne's blue dress. I had not noticed that my mouth had fallen open at the true splendour of the gown as my hand reached out to feel the silken fabric. Threads of gold and silver were hand embroided into the hem of the dress while at the centre of the typical Tudor neckline hung a large sapphire broach surrounded by pearls.

"I can't wear that, a dress so grand should be left for when Anne returns"

"Don't be silly, Anne has hundreds of dresses and usually has a new one prepared for any special event that may crop up. Besides in this dress, even the King of England wouldn't be able to refuse you"

As she pushed me before the nearby mirror and placed the dress infront of me I began imagining myself in such an outfit, twirling the night away beneath a ceiling of candles with the sound of merriment filling the air, tonight would be a night to remember. Mary had won me over.

"Alright, as Pink would say let's get this party started!" do you think the Tudors had Pink 500 years ago, I'm sure they had the colour!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Ok so here's part 2 hope you enjoy it! Thank you to my 2 reviewers, if anyone has any ideas on how I can improve the story please let me know or if you have any ideas for Holly or any of the other characters again, let me know. : ) **


	3. The stranger in the tent

"Eleanor!"

It was George, thank God! Someone to rescue me from Mary's constant introductions and courtly gossip. My only source of entertainment for most of the night. The music on offer was not exactly Lady Gaga or Britney Spears but it was pleasant and with every offer to dance I refused profusely; after all, the only dance move I know is the booty wiggle which I was sure would go down a treat with the members of the Royal court. Instead I stayed in the shadows whenever Mary would flounce upon the dance floor with a man upon each arm. How could a girl have so much confidence in herself? She seemed to know exactly what to say, what gestures to use to make any man putty in her hands, in contemporary terms she was simply a flirt, but a bloody amazing one! I smiled warmly as she twirled and clapped with merriment with her two suitors by her side, I had noticed as George came towards me that he too had also noticed his sister's recent conquest and chuckled to himself as though this was a regular occurrence.

"She always seems to make the torches burn brighter when she graces us with her nimble feet" I smiled in response, unable to take my eyes off the dancing trio upon which Mary seemed to have full domination over until, through the organised bustle of dancers, a servant made his way towards Mary. Sshe saw him at once and from her expression she knew exactly what news he brought. She bided farewell to her companions and quickly departed without an explanation or even a goodbye.

"And there she goes, off to do her duty for King and country"

"King and country?" I repeated unsure what George meant by such an expression.

"Have you noticed that neither King Henry nor King Francis dine with us this evening, only their wives. If I know anything about either one of them it is that they will both be enjoying the delights of another woman's company." George's relaxed attitude did not change, so adultery was openly accepted, great! Charles Brandon here I come!

"You mean Mary is with the King of England as we speak?" How could I have forgotten that Mary had been one of Henry's many mistresses, obviously the time travelling had warped my brain somewhat and had made me forget the first few episodes of the Tudors.

"King Henry and Mary?" a hearty laugh passed from George's lips as he leaned closer to my ear "Mary, during her time in France was mistress to King Francis, I would not be surprised if he has called her to him for old times sake. It is my father's hope that if the rumours of Bessie are true then Mary may take her place as Henry's mistress and who knows? Perhaps our family will climb the ranks." You could not deny the excitement in George's voice; the sick happiness that came from the knowledge of his sister's prostitution in order for family gain.

"Is that all you think about?" I replied "Climbing the social pyramid till you reach the top, well what happens when you reach the ultimate prize? What then? It's like a game of snakes and ladders!"

"...What is snakes and ladders?"

"Its a game where..." I shook my head "Look! For Pete's sake just put everything into perspective..."

"Who's Pete? Is he a Seymour?"

"No Pete is not a Seymour..."

"Then who is he?"

"He's no one George, look..."

"Then why did you mention him?"

"Thats it! I'm leaving, I've had enough of this nonsense! Somehow I'm going home I'm not going to stand around here and witness..."

"Witness what? Eleanor are you feeling alright, you're almost talking in tongues!" Genuine worry marked his face and I knew that I could not take our conversation further; I had already said too much, snakes and ladders, what a terrible comparison...were ladders even invented then? Who knew? What was for certain was that I had to hide my knowledge of the future; I would keep my lips sealed and try my hardest to direct George and Mary away from the fate that technically had already been decided for them.

"Now you mention it I do feel a little faint, I believe Mary tied my laces a bit too tight this evening, excuse me George."

"Would you like me to escort you back to your lodgings?"

"That won't be necessary but thank you" yes thank you I thought, thank you for reminding me that I had nowhere to sleep, I would have to sneak into Mary and Anne's quarters and conjure some farfetched lie about my reasons for staying there, after all Mary wouldn't be there for she had her hands busy somewhere else. I chuckled to myself as I left the large hall remembering the scene with Anne and Henry when the Queen decided to thank the King in her own special way, it made me wonder if the King of France was receiving any hand Boleyn's that evening.

I tried to get out of that place as quickly as I could, for as I had already told George, the laces upon my corset were indeed rather tight and as I passed through the large stone archway into the darkness of the night I inhaled deeply the delicate air which stung my lungs and caused my lips to continue to gasp for the air around me. My feet, dazed by my lack of oxygen carried me forward into the enveloping darkness, to where I was not sure. Now I knew why corsets were no longer an everyday accessory, they were an instrument of torture! Extreme torture I may add! Finally I reached my hand towards the back of my damask blue dress that I had fallen head over heels in love with and hastily untied the double bow that constricted my air flow. At once the contraption relaxed from around my ribcage and I was allowed to take a proper inhalation.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed breathlessly into the silent darkness.

"Who's there?"

I did not answer the male voice. In my mind this man could easily be a mass murderer who fed upon the flesh of innocent young women and one of the first things my mother told me was to never speak to strangers. I stayed perfectly still, my hands still clinging to the lace of my corset as though letting go of it would cause the man to pounce upon me, I could already imagine the lust in his eyes. It was then that my darkness was lifted as a small yellow glow began to emit from a tent only 5 metres away from me. This mass murderer was merely a man who I had so rudely awoken.

"Oh...my lord. I do apologise for awakening you so selfishly you see I'm not exactly from around these parts and well..."

"Who are you?" I did not have chance to continue my ramblings for the man's silhouette came into focus and I was at once captivated by the shadow of each muscle... each contour... mmm... I wouldn't mind giving him a...never mind!

"Eleanor sir, a friend of the Boleyn family. I do apologise once again, I simply lost my way from tonight's festivities, I'm terrible with directions" I seemed to have tickled the man's funny bone for he laughed at my slight predicament.

"Directions have never really been my forte either; my father would always try to teach me how to map my position or route by the height of the sun or the arrangement of the stars. It never really interested me, sports and the arts were far more entertaining."

"I usually just whip out the old GPS...I mean I ask for a friend to escort me home. You enjoy the arts do you sir?"

"Indeed, I have written many a poem and prose." Then, as the candle light inside the tent flickered the stranger repeated from memory a bittersweet verse. The emotion that laced each word was so genuine; I swore that the man must have written the text with his own hand.

"That was beautiful" I whispered, sinking into the grass beneath my feet.

"It is one of my own and I believe my best, have you written any works of your own"

I scoffed "Of course" Oops once again I have spoken before thinking damn it Holly its think then speak not the other way round!

"I wish to listen"

Oh well done! I am now not only masquerading as a lady in waiting I am also the original fricking William Shakespeare. I took a deep breath and began to speak whatever came to my mind first.

"Umm...Today is going to be the day that they're going to bring it back to you, by now you should of some how realised what you've got to do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. Back beat the word is on the umm cobbled street that the fire in your heart is out, im sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. And all the roads we have to walk a winding and all the candles that lead you there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how."

I couldn't help it...it was just so catchy I just had to sing...

"I said maybe, your going to be the one that saves me, and after all...your my umm...Prince in fall?"

Lamest rendition of Wonderwall ever with some slight on the spot alterations! I was sure I would receive some sort of accolade at the next song massacre awards, I could imagine it right now and the winner for cheesiest rendition is...

"Eleanor?"

"Yes sir"

"You are indeed talented in both professing your emotions to paper and also if I may say so singing them"

"Oh no sir I sound like a warbling rabbit, it really isn't a pleasant sound"

"Well, I was captivated by it. I will have to consult your skills with words in the future; you do attend court do you not?"

"Well sir, I am not sure of my arrangements as of yet, the Boleyn family have been generous to me but I believe my place is back in France" In other words back in modern England with flushing toilets and toothpaste.

"France? Surely you can be persuaded to come to England, we are in much need of women with some intellectual integrity, it seems that the roses of England, pretty as they may be struggle to string a sentence together let alone a conversation."

I could not help but smile at the man's comment.

"My place is wherever I am asked to be, I have no family so I am free to roam where I choose. It is really not my decision; I see that it is in the hands of King Henry and Queen Katherine, do they desire another lady at court?"

"I'm sure they do..."

"Perhaps...I must leave you now sir, but I enjoyed our exchange in talents, I must find my way back before my friend realises that I am missing, I bid you a fond farewell and goodnight."

"Goodnight Lady Eleanor"

As I rose to my feet and carried on my way it dawned upon me that I had been rude enough to never ask for the man's name, with all my wittering I had never once been polite in asking. I never saw the man's face, only heard his smooth voice that would be his only distinguishing feature if I encountered him again. Would I master another oasis classic for him once more? I was unsure but satisfied that I had not been murdered or eaten by bears during my first day in Tudor company, the question was, how many days would I spend before finally going back home?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry this post took so long I have been rather busy. Thank you so so much to my reviewers, you keep me going with this story! I would also like to remark on the calibre of writers that are working on this theme. Some of the stories I have read are fantastic and I always forget to subscribe and review so I will start to do that, to everyone, you all deserve a pat on the back. Now enjoy and review XD


	4. Dawn

**Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews and messages of support for this story, i will get back to them and keep them coming as I would really like some feedback on what you would like to happen to Holly/Eleanor. At the moment im on holiday in dubai so it gives me a chance to write ideas down while im at the pool so the next few chapters should come thick and fast! Enjoy!**

**WARNING – Chapter does contain mild swearing.**

******

Dawn. Who could ever ask for a more beautiful sunrise than the one I witnessed on the morn of my second day in Tudor country. I had awoken early from my slumber after noticing that Mary still had not returned. A fact that worried me somewhat but, unsure of the general procedure of such things, I left my surprisingly comfortable bed and threw back the canvas doors to witness the first amber rays of sun dance across the pale blue horizon. It was at times like these that I realised what joy and simple satisfaction could be had in watching nature at its finest. I was so taken aback by my realisation that I had not noticed the many stares and sniggers that came from those who passed by, mainly servants and ladies in waiting hurrying off to attend their mistresses. I didn't understand the commotion, alright so no one looks great in a morning especially without makeup but I wasn't the worst looking lass around, was I? I looked down at my morning attire and realised at once what my mistake had been.

"Of all the stupid..." I dropped the canvas curtains at once and hurried back to my adopted room where a mirror allowed me to view the extent of my chosen nightwear. I had been in a rush the night before to clamber into bed that I had picked up the nearest garment I could find, a plain white dress that hung off one shoulder and was barely opaque. If seen by modern eyes no heads would have turned, no laughs would have tarnished my pride instead I was 500 years early and had basically (in Tudor terms) "pranced around in my knickers."

I shook my head, wriggling back into bed while I tried to delegate at what point I would get up, how on earth did one tell the time around here? And what about alarm clocks they would be a god send right now! How could anyone organise anything around here! I scowled for a good twenty minutes picking out each fact that made me curse this retched time period. For instance toilets! I refuse to do my business in a bush or some stinky hole and what about my favourite tv shows? I'm going to definitely miss the Britain's got Talent final! Thank you very much Anne Boleyn for showing up in my store cupboard!!

"Anne!?! Mary!?! Wake up at once! We have no time to lose!"

At once I sat up in bed as a man who I can only describe as beside himself with joy came hurrying into the room however his face dropped at once when he noticed one bed empty and the other filled with a stranger.

"Who are you?"

"I can explain" I stammered trying to get out of bed as quickly as I could but then I remembered the humiliation I had had before when showing off my sleeping garments. So, I wrapped the bed clothes around me hoping that I wouldn't cause anymore offence.

"Where are my daughters and who allowed you to..."

"Father!" saved by the Boleyn I thought as a rather red faced Mary entered clutching her skirts with both hands. So this was the bastard Thomas Boleyn. I already despised him, even if my assumptions were based on a Tv programme, the things he put his daughters through...honestly, that man should be put on the Jerry Springer show and taught a lesson!

"Mary, where have you been and who is..."

"This is Eleanor papa; she's a good friend of Anne's from the French court and is staying with us during the festivities"

"But where is..."

"Anne has been called back to France urgently, now what's the reason for this visit, you're usually not awake this early"

"I've had some wonderful news!" Already the shock of finding a stranger in his daughter's bed had worn off and the news that had filled him with such joy before returned.

"The King's mistress is with child and you know what that means!"

The squeals began immediately and Mary bounced up and down like tigger on LSD. I had never seen such a sight as her French hood slid further and further out of her untamed hair.

"Now my dear we have to be tactful, find a way to keep his attentions on you at all times. Now, there are rumours that the King is already quite taken with a young lady at court however I am sure you can dispel any memories he has of her."

"Of course papa" she squealed once more "Oh Eleanor! Isn't it exciting? I could be the mistress to the King of England!"

"Yes" I replied as bitterness sharpened my words. "But I never saw excitement in prostituting my body"

"But...But Eleanor, it is a great honour to serve a King in a way his wife cannot"

"Indeed Lady Eleanor obviously you have missed the benefits such an act receives" it was obvious I had offended Sir Boleyn "Honours like this are not handed to anyone"

"Indeed I must have Sir Thomas because the day I use my body for social gain is the day I cast my conscience aside!"

With my last words I left the makeshift bedroom, no longer ashamed of my attire because I was proud of my resistance to praise something that I disagreed with. I refused to stand and watch history repeat itself, all they needed now was Anne and the reformation would be on its way but with me there in her place what history would I change? I stayed in the over grass on the outskirts of the field for a while wondering how I would apologise to Mary who I had treated appallingly, after everything she had done for me! However I still refused to agree with what she was doing. As I continued to sulk, through the tents she came, a bashful expression tinting her cheeks. I bit my tongue, what was I to say to her? I had just accused her of being a whore and for what purpose? I should have left my own views in the back of my mind till I could voice them in front of Mary alone.

"I heard you were hiding here, some maids were laughing about a girl still in her sleep dress hiding in the overgrowth."

"Mary I am so so sorry, I did not mean to insult you I just..."

"I know you disagree with my actions but you don't understand by doing this my family could gain more land, more titles and the benefits for myself are unthinkable. I have to do this Eleanor, my father is counting on it.

"Don't allow your father to force you into anything you do not wish to do."

"I want to do it, for my family's sake" We both stayed silent for a few minutes till finally I smiled and showed my remorse with a simple hug.

"Now come on" she said "We're late for the celebratory jousts and I did promise to choose a great outfit for you"

"Oh alright! But please allow me a little room to breathe in my corset"

"So, explain to me, what are the rules exactly"

After much squeezing and cursing Mary had eventually fitted me into a simple emerald green dress and towed me along to the arena where George and Thomas waited for us. Mary on the other hand had pulled out all the stops and had lavished herself in Rubies, choosing to stand out from the crowd in a lusty red number with fur lined sleeves; it was not hard to gather that she was attempting to catch the attentions of a certain King. It was also obvious that Mary had not told her father that I too was attending because his expression sunk when he realised his daughter's companion was me. Hastily as we took our seats Mary explained in detail the rules and regulations.

"I find it rather strange Lady Eleanor that a lady of a French court has never attended a joust before." That dirty scoundrel I thought, gritting my teeth as tried to think of some sort of comeback, at home I would just have called him a knob jockey and continued with my day however I highly doubted that my insult would go down well so I smiled sweetly and acted ignorant to his insult.

As the match progressed I began to lose interest in the joust, after all I was never very good at sitting for long periods of time and allowed my eyes to encircle the area, noting that almost all of the French had chosen to sit in the opposite box apart from their own royalty who were sat with King Henry and Katherine discussing most likely politics or something along those lines. I had never seen Royalty before and stared gormlessly trying to figure out who ruled where and which Queen belonged to which King. It was obvious that the raven haired King was Francis who sat with his Queen, although Claude seemed far more interested in the sport and he in the healthy debate that was occurring with him and Henry. To my disappointment the King of England had his back turned so I could not see the face which so many had fallen for. As I continued to watch however the King began to turn, the scene immediately progressed into one of those slow-mo moments in a film for as fate would happen his eyes latched onto my own and a charming smile graced his lips. At once I returned my eyes forward, was there a law at staring at such a man? Had it even registered to me yet that my heart beat had increased from just his simple gaze.

"_Stop it Holly, Stop it!"_

After two hours of so called "entertainment" we were allowed to leave and return to our tents in preparation for the great feast that was to mark the end of the great meeting between the two Kings. It was also to mark the departure of the English court from French soil, after that occurred where would I go? I could not speak a word of French even though I had studied it for 4 years and there was no space for me in England.

"So Mary" I began, as my arm linked with hers,

"What treats have you in store for us tonight, no doubt you have saved the best till last"

Mary looked as though she was going to burst as she illustrated to me the beauty of each gown she had chosen for the both of us, the colours and the patterns she had chosen. I enjoyed how in a little space of time this beautiful young women had become not only my stylist but my best friend She seemed to care little of my person or background for all that mattered to her was that I was someone to talk to, someone that could make her smile as much as she made me. We giggled merrily in unison as George and his father walked a few steps in front of us nodding and acknowledging every member of court they recognised.

"Thomas!"

I turned around and there he was; that tight chested majesty of deliciousness. Mmm I wanted to eat him up right.... Ahem. In other words I had not prepared myself for the King's physique or looks; I indeed could see why women easily attended his bed and images of Jonathan Rhys Meyers left my mind.

"Your majesty" Thomas replied, bowing in recognition to his King, that sleaze bag!

"Are you enjoying the festivities?"

"Indeed we are my Lord and cannot thank you enough for inviting us, I am afraid that my youngest daughter has had to return to France but she will soon be attending the Queen in England as a lady in waiting."

"Did you enjoy the joust Lady Eleanor?"

Lady Eleanor...how on earth did he know my name? As the eyes of my company turned upon me I followed Thomas's example and curtsied while trying to keep my eyes upon the floor below my feet, I did not want to be captivated by those eyes of his again.

"The sport is one that I am not exactly accustomed to however I am understanding the logistics slowly with the help of Lady Mary here" I smiled at Mary whose grin was broader than a Cheshire cat's however Henry seemed to take no notice.

"When shall you be joining us at court Lady Eleanor?"

"I...I do not follow my Lord"

"My wife is in desperate need of a new lady in waiting and I believe you would fit the position perfectly"

"But my Lord, the position was withheld for Anne" The look of terror crossed Thomas' eyes, his plan was slowly disintegrating

"I..I cannot take a position that in meant for another my Lord"

"Oh but another space can be found for the lady Anne at a later occasion besides..." He leant closer to my ear so only I could hear, I felt my body in an instant response shudder as his warm breath danced upon my neck "Who else will recite to me such sweet words in the middle of the night"

It had finally dawned upon me...that voice, that frame. It was the man from the night before.

"You know what this means Eleanor! You're coming home with us!" Mary squealed as the King left our party "I'm sure Anne would prefer to stay in France anyways." I hardly heard Mary's excitement as my eyes followed the King's unblinkingly, witnessing a simple smile that was only meant for me before he finally turned and the slow-mo moment ended once again.

That man was to be my downfall...and I welcomed it.


	5. The English Court

So, after much deliberating with George and Mary I eventually decided to take the King's offer and become a lady in waiting to the her majesty the Queen although, I had no idea what the job entailed and prayed to god that it didn't involve wiping the royal derriere or anything of that category, I was the last person at work to volunteer being on toilet duty because I was well aware if there was any sick it would be my job to clean it...yummy! My decision of course to join the English court did not please some of my peers. I believe many a swear word crossed Sir Thomas Boleyn's lips when his jubilant daughter told him the news and though he gritted his teeth and bore it in front of me I knew that it was killing him inside that perhaps this simple French hussy may have a greater hold on the King than his own daughter.

Before morning broke upon the horizon George took it upon himself to wake both Mary and I to prepare for the journey home, a journey that had been eating away at me all night. In the 21st century boats were my biggest no no. At a push I could be forced onto a plane but a boat was my greatest fear, something about water sloshing from side to side made my guts squirm. The thought however about being on a boat for almost a day made me quake with fear as I could already see the impression I would make with my constant vomiting attacks. I tried to voice these worries as George began to load our belongings on the back of a horse and cart however he simply laughed at my predicament and told me to find the sailor legs within me; this is what I repeated to myself over and over like a mantra as we made the journey towards port. From a distance I could see the ominous white sails that grew closer and closer till we finally reached the harbour and I could see the ship that was to be my transportation home.

"Isn't she a beauty?" George remarked as he helped both Mary and I disembark the carriage while the sailors nearby began to unload our belongings with the rest of the cargo onto the ship.

"A beauty?" I replied "I think you're asking the wrong person George"

He chuckled taking my arm in his, "you certainly do have a funny sense of humour Lady Eleanor."

_Humour? _ I thought _yes I'll be laughing my tits off when I redecorate my cabin with last night's dinner!_

No more complaining or moaning could be done. The last of the cargo had been stored away and with some force I had boarded the ship along with my peers. With a last glance at the French port the anchor was heaved and we began our journey home.

It was about an hour into the journey, after hitting choppy water that the nausea came, and from then on my head was firmly overboard which was hilarious to the crew and Captain. Mary however stayed by my side and did what only a true friend would do; hold my hair back. Eventually the novelty wore off and the Captain suggested his very own solution to my sickness, pulling out a bottle of brown solution from his pocket. I took it without questions and downed the lot as the Captain looked on in horror.

"What?" I hiccupped, wiping my lips with the back of my hand, a very ladylike thing to do!

"Well lassie, you just drank an entire bottle of rum"

"Rum?"

So with the Captain's help I had succeeded in beating my sea sickness, the only problem was I was absolutely sozzled and spent the rest of my journey telling every member of the crew that I loved them while singing Abba songs at the top of my lungs till eventually I passed out and a rather embarrassed George carried me to bed.

The next morning my hangover and I woke up to the reliving sight of land. Finally, we were in England and I vowed to myself there and then that I would never travel by boat ever again. The journey to London took a considerable amount of time, almost a day; however I took the time to sleep off my hangover and the throbbing pains in my head. It also meant I didn't have to listen to Mary's constant deliberating about whether the King was fond of her or not.

In the end, after two days of travelling we arrived at Whitehall where Sir Thomas, who had escorted the King, came to greet us. When I say us I mean George and Mary of course, I was still the invisible hussy.

"George, Mary, you are here at last!"

"Ahem"

"Ah, Lady Eleanor I'm glad you also made it safely home. So Mary, I have done nothing but sing your praises to the King, he is indeed astounded by your talents."

"Papa!" Mary squealed, tapping him playfully on the chest

"Well my dear I had to boast about my daughter, she is after all an accomplished woman, now let's get you inside, no doubt you'll want to change after your long journey"

Following Thomas' lead, the four of us entered the grand entrance of Whitehall palace, the jewel in the Tudor crown. I had heard many a story about Whitehall in my history lessons during high school and gleefully gazed in awe at how such a building of such a scale could exist.

"Now Eleanor, you'll be sharing apartments with me and George" Mary chirped, interweaving her arm with mine.

"Actually" Thomas interrupted "Lady Eleanor has her own apartments in the west wing of the castle, apparently the King wishes you to have every luxury possible"

"That isn't necessary" I replied "I would be quite happy to..."

"It's the King's wish" said Thomas almost barking his words; it must have been killing him to know that I had my own rooms.

"Very well, I should seek out this apartment; I shall find you in the Great hall later I suppose"

"I'll find you later!" Mary shouted as she left my side to follow her father who was already submerged in the crowd. That man hated me more and more with each passing moment.

"Now where do I go" I murmured under my breath, becoming a sheep and simply getting lost with the crowd till I ended up in the bowels of the great hall. Already a commotion was in place as clumps of courtiers argued and gossiped between themselves, unaware of my staring eyes that monitored and judged each and every one of them. As I continued to wander the room my ears were delighted by the sound of a single violin strumming its own little ditty over the murmuring crowds. I followed the sound, humming along merrily, almost forgetting my quest for my new chambers.

"I see you are enjoying the music" I turned and smiled at the owner of the voice, a young man with a bearded chin who smiled in return.

"Yes, I suppose I can't help it really, I've always enjoyed a song or two"

"Mark!" shouted the man and at once the music ceased for out of the crowd approached the creator of the wonderful ditty. He reminded me at once of a pirate with his curly black hair and mischievous grin, all he needed was an eye patch and the look would have been complete. "I believe we have found another admirer of your compositions"

"Indeed, I would love to hear more of them. I'm Eleanor and if I'm correct your Mark Smeaton"

"Has my reputation succeeded me?" He chuckled elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"I heard much about your talents from my friend Anne, Anne Boleyn. She and I were friends during my time in France; however my supposed talents are needed here."

_Talents pha! You can't even fry an egg!_

"Anne?" It seemed as though I had struck a chord with the young man, for at once his expression changed to that of discomfort. "Tell me, is she well? When does she expect to return home?"

"Thomas!" How could I have been so blind, of course! This man was none other than Thomas Wyatt, the supposed lover of Anne until of course she was "reserved" for the King. "Anne is as well as can be expected and is to return to England by Christmas." I hoped my words soothed the man to some extent for I knew of his plight and remembered that it was he who would continue Anne's protestant legacy even after her death.

For several minutes I continued my conversations with the duo, discussing in great detail my time in France and my relationship with the Boleyns.

"Both George and Mary have been saints, aiding me in anyway possible and from now on I am truly in debt to them"

"The Boleyn children are a rarity; it is a shame that not all courtiers have the same manners and courtesy as those three." I nodded in agreement for no matter how many mistakes the trio made in history their reputation as good people in my own opinion could never be tarnished.

"Lady Eleanor" Thomas whispered, leaning closer. "I do believe that a certain Cardinal is monitoring you most closely"

"Monitoring me?" As I turned round there he was on the other side of the room watching intently my actions.

"Why do you suppose...?"

"Obviously he is under some form of instruction from you know who, Cardinal Wolsey usually keeps himself occupied with documents not young ladies of court. Shh, he's coming over."

"Lady Eleanor I presume?" I had never heard my false name pronounced with such dictation.

"Yes, is there some sort of problem my Lord?"

"Not at all, I believe you have recently become a member of the Queen's household and therefore his Majesty has found you suitable rooms of accommodation. I am to take you there immediately."

"Immediately?"

"Yes, Immediately."

Not wishing to offend the Cardinal I bid farewell to my new acquaintances who I knew I would see a lot more of and followed his holiness down corridor after corridor till we reached our destination.

"This is to be your apartment Lady Eleanor" Wolsey proclaimed, opening the door to allow me access. "You are to report to the Queen at dawn tomorrow morning, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes" I replied "there must be some kind of mistake"

"Why my Lady?"

"Well these chambers are far too grand for a woman of my status, surely there has been some kind of mix up"

"On the contrary, the King wished you to be as comfortable as possible and therefore chose this apartment for your own leisure, now if you'll excuse me I have to return to more pressing matters" before I could complain again, he was gone leaving me with my rather large apartment and a growing sense of guilt.

After settling into my own rooms and finding the dresses that Mary had given to me I began to prepare for the festivities of the evening in celebration of the Kings return. Without Mary I was a bit useless at choosing the right outfit so I settled on an ivory gown with golden embroidery which I had heard Mary say complimented my eyes. If I thought choosing the gown was difficult it took me at least an hour to lace the bloody thing! Getting dressed was no longer a one woman job, I now realised why Ladies of wealth had so many ladies to dress them. Finally I made it to the grand hall and once again joined Mary and George in celebration.

Overall the night was a success, Mary had received some attention from the King and I had danced my first galliard without falling or breaking anyone's fingers or toes, something that I was mildly proud of, now all I had to do was rid myself of my gawkish mannerisms and learn how to walk and speak like a lady. As I returned to my chambers I stared at myself in the oblong mirror before me.

"Well Hello" I cried curtsying at the reflection of myself in the mirror before promenading the room left to right, practising my new stately walk before once again returning to my speech.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"A brave knight sir Lancelot was!" I proclaimed trying my hardest to roll my 'r's a small feat that was defeating me and causing a lot of splatter on the mirror.

"Brave, brave, brave..." I kept repeating the word, emphasising each time the rolled 'r' that just didn't seem to come out right till finally my attempts were ceased by a knock upon my door, it was late and at such time I had not expected company, so cautiously I stepped forward and opened the door to find a young servant boy in the process of sniggering, his giggles stopped at once when he realised his knock had been answered and removed his hand that had covered his mouth.

"Lady Eleanor, a gift from the King"

_A gift? Why on Earth would he send me a gift?_

"Are you sure this is not meant for the Lady Mary Boleyn?"

"No Milady he made sure that I brought it straight to you"

"Very well" I replied extending my hand to receive the velvet parcel that fitted snugly in my hand. It seemed rather bizarre, not once during the evening had the King looked my way and yet now he was sending me gifts? I opened the small velvet pouch at once to reveal a large crucifix bejewelled in rubies and diamonds on a single golden chain. I have to admit I did gasp at the item but my pride would not allow me to be thankful for such a gift, did he think he could just buy me?

Without thinking I left my chambers and entered the corridor still filled with the last remaining bystanders from the party, most toying with the opposite sex or trying to find their accommodation. In my rage I passed from corridor to corridor till I reached the known dwellings of the Cardinal himself, banging furiously upon his door. I did not care if he were in sleep or prayer, what mattered most to me now was my dignity. At once my knocking was answered by the disgruntled Wolsey dressed in his sleep shirt.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Does your King believe he can buy me? " I cried thrusting the choker into his hand.

"It was merely a gift Lady Eleanor to show the King's gratitude"

"Gratitude? No, I know exactly what its purpose is, because you see sir I know how it goes and I refuse to be another notch on the King's bedpost, do you understand?"

"It is unwise to refuse a King Madam"

"Don't worry dear Cardinal I am sure there are many other women who are dying to surrender themselves and be lavished by his majesty but I am certainly not one of them, good night my Lord, Goodnight!"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Just a quick plea I suppose, can you please please please check out my fan fiction "Beneath the White Cliffs" under the Atonement section in movies, I really want to continue with the story but have had no interest in it so please tell me what you think, thank you once again to my reviews you are the ones that keep me writing!! **


	6. Toil and Trouble Part 1

**Ok I know your all going to throw rocks at me for it taking me sooooo long to upload I know, i know I apologise now for my inability to keep time, however this isn't the full version of this chapter there are a further 3,000 words they just need a bit of tweaking before I can upload them as I am still not 100% happy with them. Thank you to everyone who has emailed and reviewed it is thanks to you that I continue to write I love receiving your comments and advice. If there is anyone who reads my other two stories, updates will be coming shortly for both of them however Lost in the Tudors is my main priority as Holly/Eleanor is such a fun character to work with. Anyways enough from me ENJOY! xx**

* * *

Even after spending several nights upon the floor of a poorly pitched tent the comfort of a proper sturdy bed could not lull me into the security of sleep. At first my mind wandered to who had had the liberty of sleeping in the bed before myself, was he or she a smelly person? And had the sheets been washed, I did give them a quick sniff and was happy with the cleanliness before realising myself that I had not washed for some days and that would be on the top of my agenda for the next evening. My thoughts however would not let me sleep for you see I am a worrier by nature, worrying is what I am best at and no doubt I would win gold at the Olympics for it. I worry about everything from whether I left my straighteners on to whether the sky is going to fall on my head (i'm like the hen in the old stories they tell you when you're a child). I worry so much that sometimes I won't check my emails or phone for days in case someone has sent me a horrible or serious message that will only make me worry more; it's a vicious cycle this worrying business. Anyways, on this particular night I worried about the day ahead of me, I was passing myself off as a fully qualified lady in waiting when I had never even made a bed before! And the Queen, would she like me or swear at me in Spanish for being a dozy mare? This constant cycle was what kept me awake till day break and now and again, I have to admit, his majesty (on a couple of occasions) came to the fore front of my mind. My fingers would coil and grip my bed sheets in sheer frustration that his naive mind would believe a silly trinket would woo me over, to be fair smaller acts of affection have won my heart; when I was seven a boy at school let me use his calculator only if I gave him a kiss, we went out for a day, got married in the playground and everything till I discovered him playing kissy chase at the end of the day with Kirsty Ronalds...bitch.

Before I knew it the night was over and dawn crept by my window, it didn't take me long to clamber out of bed and dress myself in whatever I could find, I had no idea what would be seen as suitable or fashionable, were headdresses in or out and was fur the new "in thing"? I didn't care, I was hoping that this stint at court wouldn't last long as I was dying to find my ruby slippers and get out of that place. I had already experienced enough Tudor drama to last me a life time and I had ruined enough people's histories. It wasn't long before a knock came upon my door. It was of course Mary who was anxious for me to hurry up as to her schedule we were already late.

"The Queen hates for her ladies to be late" she panted as we dodged and darted through corridor after corridor of courtiers "she believes it is a sign of laziness"

"Really?" I replied "Well we mustn't keep her majesty waiting" now I knew why I had always been on team Boleyn, i I'm so getting that printed on a tshirt when I get home./i I thought to myself as Mary pulled further on my arm, almost yanking it out of the socket like an eager child on haribo as she continued her mission down the corridor.

"Please Mary slow down or else..." As though I had predicted the event before it had happened Mary's hurrying nature had caused her to become distracted and unaware of her surroundings so much so she had ended up barging into the man in front of her who turned to discover us both gasping for air and looking rather flushed.

"My Lord Brandon" Mary panted, resting her hands against her heaving chest. I remained silent staring in disbelief at the smiling figure who seemed amused by our situation.

"I guess you ladies are running late this morning." _No shit Sherlock why do you think she's got me running down the halls like some headless chicken?_ I smiled at my thoughts as Brandon's eyes passed from Mary onto me. Those hazel orbs traced every curve to memory and at once I dropped my eyes to the floor below as though ignorant to what he was doing.

"Well I'd better not keep her Majesty waiting any longer. Lady Mary, Lady Eleanor" with a swift curtsey we were off again, Mary at the front tugging me along while I tried to grasp what had just occurred in those last few moments _Lady Eleanor... _how on Earth had he known my name?

"Mary who was that man?"

"That was Charles Brandon" Like a jigsaw it all fell into place and meant only one thing. The King had spoken about me, but what had he said? Had he told Charles about me while I was in France? I had little time to dwell on how or why as finally we entered the Queens chambers where several women were already seated chatting among themselves. Although I had only just entered the room just by their mannerisms I could almost grasp who was who, in the pit of my stomach I could sense my excitement as I guessed that the Lady Jane Parker sat closest to us while Maria de Salinas was seated to the far right, concentrating on her embroidery.

"Come Eleanor, we will sit beside ......" Mary instructed as we greeted each lady accordingly till we reached our seats and I was introduced to my other peers.

"There is usually one more of us" Jane Howard informed. "The Lady Jane Seymour, but she has returned to the country for an indefinite stay."

The lady Jane Seymour...of course! Had my historical mind been clouded by the inaccuracies of the Tudors? Jane had been a lady in waiting to Katherine before Anne, but the King had not noticed her during her service of Katherine, maybe she had a big ugly wart or something that had been laser removed when she joined the ranks of Anne's ladies.

As I sat with the Tudor women I realised how female conversation had not changed much over the centuries. The main topic of choice was of course men and intercourse and I sat silently preferring to listen rather than speak and seen as I have no idea how to sew anything I thought it were best to watch before I put my skills into practice. We had only been sitting for a mere few minutes when the sound of footsteps from the adjoining chamber became audible and at once the woman ceased their chatter and formed into an orderly line, of course I followed the trend of ladies and as I found my place in the queue the Queen herself paraded into the quarters. Magnificence personified is the only way I can describe her, I had seen her from afar during my time in France but being in such a confined space with the woman I was able to drink in her presence and smile to myself that I was being given such an inspiring opportunity to meet such a courageous woman. It was then I felt the tug of Mary's arm and noticed that the other woman were all in the state of curtsying while I was simply stood there open mouthed like a lemon, at once I showed my gratification in the same way the other ladies had but never did my eyes leave the Queen.

"Good morning ladies" The Spanish queen greeted, smiling at each of us with gratitude until her eyes approached me and at once the smile from her lips fell and instead she became stoic. Had I done something wrong? Had my manners or my dress sense offended her? I rose from my stance bewildered as the others proceeded to form a line behind the Queen and follow her out of the Royal chambers.

"Come on Eleanor" Mary chided, as she noticed I had yet to join the group and pulled me along by my arm once again, something that was becoming a bit of a habit.

"Did you see how the Queen looked at me?" I whispered as we paraded through the large corridors, greeting those that bowed in our presence.

"It was probably nothing..."

"But..." the look on Mary's face told me that now was not a good time as we ventured into the royal gardens towards the elaborate building that I concluded was the courts private house of worship. As a child was christened catholic but I'm not very good at , I drink, swear, socially smoke and do not attend church regularly except for weddings and funerals, to be honest my faith has always been put in the background of my life, I am neither a believer or a atheist I am simply someone who is open anything. However I must admit as we left the Queen and entered the church I immediately felt in awe as the choral workings of Thomas Tallis echoed through the church, each harmony was more eloquent than the next and the architecture of such a place was difficult to take in, how had such a building been created and crafted without cranes or cement mixers? I am sure there were no builder's bums or tea breaks going on when this building was erected. In twos we waited patiently for the Royal couple to attend Mass and eventually they preceded forward, arm upon arm and took their place in front of the altar where Wolsey was waiting for them. I smiled as the couple knelt and in the corner of my eye I noticed Charles who, like everyone else was paying close attention to the couple and mass, for a moment I seemed to catch his gaze and he offered me a small nod of acknowledgement and I returned the favour with a wide grin that would not remove itself from my face however as my eyes glanced back at Catherine I noticed that Charles was not the only one whose attention I had caught for it seemed that the King also wished to ensnare my watch and as soon as I realised I came to the conclusion that it were best to focus on the floor below my feet, that way my wandering eyes would not cause me any trouble and instead of listening to Wolsey I began to re enact dirty dancing in my head mmm can never get enough of the Swayze thrust walk.

The ceremony seemed to last an age and Mary had to elbow me once or twice for yawning too loudly however I made it through without falling asleep and soon enough we were disbanded and allowed to return to our chambers before the evening festivities to mark the betroval of Princess Margaret to King Phillip of Spain. Mary had agreed to come to my chambers and help me prepare for the night as I still had not mastered lacing a corset solo while George had insisted on escorting us both to the Grand hall, I still could not understand how two people of such warmth and kindness could be related to such an uncompassionate father. It killed me to think of their futures, knowing what would become of both them due to their father's lofty ambitions but it had dawned upon me that perhaps with my involvement maybe their fates would develop into a different ending, but would this be for the better? As my thoughts spawned into several topics a knock came upon my door and concluding it to be Mary I sprung to my feet and planted a huge grin upon my face only to find that instead of Mary a messenger stood at my door.

"Yes?"

i"Lady Eleanor, I bring a letter from the King"/i

This cannot be happening I thought as I hastily snatched the piece of parchment from the young boy's hand who starred in bewilderment at my unladylike manner. I was unsure what to do and haphazardly bowed before slamming the door in the boys face.

"Some lady" I muttered under my breath as I began to unfasten the wax seal and read the words hand written by the King himself. I wondered if I took the letter back to the 21st century whether I would get a few shiny pennies for it but then remembered the seriousness of receiving such a letter.

"Just breath Holly, it'll be fine, he probably just wants your opinion on the weather...yeah the weather...pah!"

_My Lady Eleanor_

_I find myself in a state of unease. I cannot eat nor sleep without thinking of your delicate features and intelligent mind. You have amazed and captured my heart yet you have refused me by rejecting my small token of appreciation. Why is this so? Why do you endure to keep me away? Do you not experience the same fires of passion that I feel? Please enlighten me for I feel lost without knowledge of your true feelings for myself. If..._

"Eleanor?"

"Mary?" At once I hid the letter behind my back but it was too late, she had already seen it. Damn my slow reflexes!

"Its from him, isn't it."

"Mary, his words mean nothing to me. I don't..."

"Eleanor it is fine, I am happy that he has chosen you. Really I am" her lack lustre pat on the back was a clear sign that she certainly wasn't ok, no doubt i'd have Daddy Boleyn on my back by the end of the day. " I would rather see you happy my dear friend."

"But Mary I..." but it was too late, as quickly as she had entered she had gone and I was left alone with a huge sense of guilt weighing on my shoulders.


	7. Toil and Trouble Part 2

"Eleanor, is anything the matter?" Lady Howard asked, placing a reassuring hand upon my own as we watched from the edges of the grand hall the partnered dancers whom in perfect sync performed the pre organised moves that must have taken weeks to practice, I stared at my own feet, embarrassed that I had been gifted with two left ones, a quality that all the members of my family seemed to possess. I called it our family curse that not one of us could move to a beat especially my mother.

"It is nothing" I whispered, watching Mary as she danced merrily with Sir William Compton and caught the attention of several men who passed by, she radiated warmth and light and I hated that she was upset with me.

"It is Mary, she refuses to acknowledge me even though I have apologised for any upset I may have caused. Not only that, I believe the Queen has taken an instant disliking to me, she has been whispering to Maria all evening and staring in my direction."

"It is true that the Queen is not fond of you" Jane continued, I turned to glance at her, surprised that her expression was so nonchalant.

"And you are not surprised at this? Tell me what have I done to offend her?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head as Jane leaned closer. "She hates that she has to be civil to you and give you a place among her ladies when she knows the reason Henry asked you here is to seduce you to his bed. It is a common occurrence Eleanor, the King has whatever he wants, I once dabbled in his affections and now I have fallen from favour just like the rest of them."

I stayed silent at this information, watching from the corner of my eye the top table where the King was once again emerged in deep conversation with Thomas More and Wolsey while the Queen's attention was on the entertainment, till her eyes moved upon me and I quickly looked away.

"Lady Eleanor!"

Finally someone had come to save me from the cloud of gloom! I looked for the owner of the voice and from my right came Charles; his hearty laughter caused me to smile in return and gently he kissed the back of my hand like a gentleman ought to.

"Finally I have the honour to introduce myself properly"

I giggled and covered my cheeks with my hands as they began to flush a hot pink.

"There is no need for an introduction, I know who you are, you are Charles Brandon, confidante of the King and from what I have been informed you have a certain way with the ladies at court."

He laughed again, his daunting blue eyes glowing in the torch light with enthusiasm, oh he was so beautiful, I wanted to paint a picture of him and keep it in my pocket for rainy day purposes. As I continued to drool and make a fool of myself with my insistent giggles and occasional snorts of laughter we were eventually joined by a young woman whose strawberry blonde locks fell in waves down her back and seemed to have captivated Charles' attention for it took him a while to remember to introduce her to me.

"Oh Eleanor" he said as the woman finally noticed my own presence "this is Princess Margaret."

"Your majesty" I curtsied, feeling the butterflies build up once more at the significance of meeting another fabulous member of the Tudor dynasty, I wanted to scream and reel a load of useless information I knew about her but instead I remained calm and smiled timidly.

"Lady Eleanor it is wonderful to meet you, both Charles and his majesty has spoken so much about you, I do hope we get to know each other a little better before I depart.

I nodded in response, beaming from ear to ear that I had found the possibility of another companion; you can never have too many friends. The conversation flowed for an hour with Margaret explaining in great detail how she despised ships and was dreading meeting her future husband. Of course Brandon teased and chided her for not being grateful to her brother in finding her a husband to which Mary seemed to become a little heated and left before Brandon could apologise. He sighed heavily, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"I do not think I will be able to survive the journey with her to Portugal, I'll probably throw her over board."

"You won't" I whispered giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure you'll both be fine and everything will work out for the best."

"Lady Eleanor" I hadn't noticed Thomas Boleyn. He had slithered his way through the crowd and was now smiling at me as though we had been friends for years. My expression remained cool, knowing that this was all a facade, let's face the facts I'm not exactly his favourite person in England, if I was a man I'd probably have been killed by his sword weeks ago! Only my gender is saving me! And the fact the King has a soft spot for me.

"Charles, do you mind if I borrow the Lady Eleanor for a moment?"

Brandon shook his head and I had to stop myself from pouting as he deserted us, leaving me in the company of "daddy" Boleyn.

"Well Eleanor it seems you have made quite an impression on the King"

"Whatever Mary has told you..."

"Mary has told me nothing, but the King on the other hand finds it difficult to be inconspicuous about his emotions. He has called me to him several times asking me about your heritage and background for which I know little about..."

"But..."

"And to tell you truth 'Lady' Eleanor I would not be surprised if your ancestors were nothing more than commoners. Let me illiterate what I'm trying to say, if the King takes a mistress it will be Mary do you understand? I will not have some girl ruining my chances of success, do I make myself clear?" I stayed silent for a moment, gritting my teeth in an attempt to stop myself from doing something I would regret later but my anger spewed forth in a flurry of words that shocked even me.

"Let ME make myself clear _sir_! I have never nor will ever have any intention of becoming the King's mistress. Whatever your lofty ideas are by all means reach for them but remember what goes up must come down Boleyn and Mary is your daughter, treat her as your offspring not some pawn in your chess set!

"How dare you..."

"Good day sir!"

I stormed off through grand hall feeling the eyes of hundreds of courtiers upon me and as I looked over my shoulder I saw Henry, his eyes lusting over my leaving presence, another woman he wanted to possess. I ran the entire way to my chambers and locked inside I realised the exhilaration I felt by merely standing my ground and giving Boleyn a piece of my mind, something I think any historian or avid Tudor fan would wish to do.

.............

After a few days of unrest I realised that I had had enough of Tudor life. I wanted to return to my less complicated modern existence where toilets had tissue and seats and the food was edible and fast. The novelty of the time period was wearing thin and I was beginning to grow tired of the drama I seemed to have stirred up, Mary had not once spoken to me during the past few days and I was already missing her companionship, it seemed the only Boleyn I had not irritated was George who continued to keep me up to date with the court gossip and comment on how well I had settled into England, obviously he was oblivious to the disagreement between myself and his sister. George was fast becoming like my brother from another mother, he was my male rock at court and was sort of my guide to the Tudor way of life it was as though secretly he knew I was from another world.

The past days had also been made difficult by the Queen who had still yet to acknowledge me, preferring instead to ignore me and speak through her closest Lady Maria. By the fourth day I had come to terms with this hostility and merely brushed it off as common nature between the Queen and myself enjoying instead the new found friendships of Lady Jane Howard and Anne Herbert who had taken me under their wing and had taught me the procedures of serving the Queen. However as much as I loved my new friendships I sincerely missed Mary. I have a friend back home called Emily, I've known her since I was small and she knows everything about me inside and out, we have those inside jokes that only we get and although she has left me to go to university we still talk regularly and try to meet up often although I have been a bad friend in recent months and have become a bit of a workaholic. Mary was my Tudor Emily in some respects so therefore after days of silence I plucked up the courage to try and to put a band aid on the wound of our friendship.

"Mary" I said as I approached her one evening after we had been relieved of our duties for the evening, surprisingly she didn't ignore me and waited patiently for me to catch up with her.

"Look, I...I" _tell her what a dumbass you are. _"Listen, that letter the King sent me means nothing, he means nothing and I would rather have your friendship than his protection. I would always put you first."

She did not reply but instead shuffled her feet awkwardly until finally her lips began to move.

"I'm sorry too" she sighed "I did not mean to react in the way I did, it is just that you know how important my endeavors are to catch the King's attentions, my father is very forbearing and insistent."

"I know...so are we still friends"

She smiled widely and I took her facial response as a yes and at once began blabbing to her about how much I had missed her.

Now that my rift with Mary was healed and my present future seemed to be destined in Tudor England I felt that perhaps I should also strengthen my relationship with the Queen however any time I tried to prove my loyalty I was shunned or ignored, my orders always came from the Lady Maria and not once had the Queen addressed me directly. Slowly my composure began to wear away till on one warm afternoon I had had enough. We had all gathered in the parlor to practice our embroidery skills, mine were still a little rusty which showed in the numerous pin pricks on my fingers. Once again the Queen had called Maria to her side and as I viewed them from lowered eyes I could see their attentions were drawn upon me and several times I heard my name mentioned. That was the final straw, I could feel the waves of anger rise within me, I had dealt with gossips before and was not letting anyone foul mouth me, especially when the Queen had yet to even speak to me!

"Stop it, just STOP IT!!" I screamed with such a force that I threw my sewing to the floor. Everyone immediately ceased their embroidery and stared at me in disbelief as the Queen calmly rose from her seat, her deep brown eyes boring little holes into my soul.

"Ladies, I think its best you leave us; I believe Lady Eleanor has something she wishes to discuss with me...in private." No one needed to be asked again, each one bowed courteously and left with their embroidery still in their hands, all except Mary who seemed reluctant.

"Go Mary, I will be fine" my reassurance seemed to work as Mary followed the others and left leaving myself and the Queen with only a haunting silence between us

"I know what you think of me!" I began, finding courage from somewhere deep within. "You think I'm a whore, in your mind I have already slept with your husband and it disgusts you that I am even in your presence" the Queen lowered her eyes; she could not even look at me.

"Your majesty your perceptions of me are wrong, out of all others I should be the one you have the most faith in, I have nothing to gain here at court for I do not seek marriage, wealth or even love, I am simply here to serve you and to do your bidding. Your husband is not my interest and I believe, if I may speak plainly that he obviously has a screw loose to cheat on such a refined and beautiful wife"

"Screw?"

"I mean, he is obviously mad" a chuckle escaped from the Queen's lips, I seemed to be winning her over.

"The King may send me gifts, poems or even offer me land but I will never succumb to him and you know as well as I do eventually he will grow tired of the chase and move on, I am not like other women your majesty, I pledge my allegiance to you." I had finished my speech and strangely I felt hollow, for some reason I needed this woman's trust and not to increase my status but so that I could trust myself; if every time Henry advanced I remembered Katherine then I would never allow myself to be his.

After what seemed like an age the Queen spoke.

"A rendering speech Lady Eleanor, you are indeed a woman who does not like to be misinterpreted. Although I am still unsure of my husband's desire for you I trust that you shall never accept them."

"You have my word your majesty"

"Very well, you may invite the rest of my ladies in"

Finally, after days of uncertainty and hostility the air had cleared between Katherine and I and for the remainder of her company she was nothing but kind towards me, asking my opinion on her embroidery and certain scriptures of the bible which I blabbed my way through as I have to admit my knowledge of the holy scripture is rather lacking. Everything was how it should be, I was in the Queen's favour and Mary was once again my greatest companion but I knew that to keep in their good books I would have to source the cause of the upset. I had to see the King. I left Katherine's chamber's early that afternoon complaining of a slight dizzy spell and promising Mary I would be alright I wandered through the vast corridors towards the chambers of his Majesty. On my way I enacted the scenario in my head, creating the answers I would give to questions I presumed he would bombard me with but as I approached my confidence began to lack, the only thing distancing me now from speaking with the King was the two large wooden doors that stood in my way and the palace guards who must have thought me rather peculiar as I paced up and down giving myself an almost Rocky Balboa prep talk. It was as I tried to focus that I heard the doors creak open and from the opposite room came Sir Thomas More who at once noticed my marching nature.

"Lady Eleanor, is anything the matter?"

I realised how bizarre I must have appeared from the puzzled expression on More's face. Freaks had probably not been invented yet or had all been rounded and up and were now living on a farm in Lincolnshire. I swallowed curling my hair between my finger tips.

"No..Yes..I mean..." _for god sakes Holly at least string a sentence together! _"I wished to see the King."

"The King?" he replied, his brows furrowing. "Well he is detained with his councillors at present but they are about to adjourn for the evening, you are welcome to continue through and wait till they are finished, there is no reason for you to stand out here."

"Are you not involved in talks this afternoon Sir Thomas?"

"No I have indeed provided my views but I have had to depart early Lady Eleanor, there is news of a storm approaching and I wish to be home with my wife and children instead of being stranded here." I could not help but smile to see a man so devoted to his family. My father had never been a family man; he was always away on business till we discovered business involved a buxom blonde from the North. By the time I turned 16 I had lost all faith in men and their ability to keep it in their pants but hearing Thomas speak of his wife with such adoration made a part of me realise that there are those out there that put their wives and loved ones on pedestals, above everyone else and in Thomas' case that also included the King.

"You are truly and inspiration Thomas" I whispered under my breath before departing from his presence and entering through the oak doors into a small foyer where the sound of muffled voices came from other room. The door had been left open and as I progressed forward I could clearly hear the tone of Cardinal Wolsey. The topic of choice seemed to be the Princess Mary and the importance of a political marriage with Spain which Thomas Boleyn vocally disagreed with. I continued to step towards the room, peering to see the seated members in their heated debate while Henry walked to and fro besides a grand fireplace that consumed nearly half the wall. It was as he turned towards the open door that he spotted me, his eyes burning with life as the cogs of his mind registered my presence.

"Lady Eleanor" he uttered causing the room to fall into complete silence and stare in my direction. I hesitantly entered, stumbling over my words and feet as I tried to apologise for my unannounced arrival but as I tried to excuse myself Henry had other ideas.

"I believe that is enough discussion for today, please leave us gentleman" speechless I watched as at once, one by one the councillors of his majesty left and eventually so did "daddy" Boleyn and George who was kind enough to offer me a small smile unlike his father whose eyes did not even greet my own. The last official to leave his majesty was Brandon who also graced me with a wide grin that sent my legs to jelly but i reminded myself once more of my purpose and ceased giggling like a school girl. Finally, Henry and I were alone.

"That was not necessary to ask them to leave, I merely wished to return this" I thrusted the letter into his view and at once he rose from his seat in protest as his face fell into confusion, oh he looked so cute...no I had to stay focused, I had to ignore his gorgeous physique and those pools he called eyes .

"I do not understand did my words not..."

"Your majesty you made your emotions quite clear but I cannot accept them..." I said, shaking my head defiantly but I could feel his gaze upon my heaving chest as he slowly began to approach and before I knew it I could feel his breath against the back of my neck, oh I so wanted him to be my Noah , I had my Allie speech down to a T. I wanted to throw down my guard there and then and be taken into his arms but I remembered my morals and was awakened from my seduced state after his hand surprisingly squeezed my derriere

"Excuse me!" at once I removed myself from his close proximity. The bastard! Who did he think he was pinching my bottom as though I was a piece of meat! I felt like I was back in one of the many bars of my home not in Tudor England where I had been led to believe men had values and were extremely chivalrous!

"Your majesty, if you have any decency you will cease to send me trinkets of affection or letters because frankly I don't give two hoots about whether you have feelings for me. I am devoted to your wife and that is final!"

"Hoots?"

I gritted my teeth, why did there always have to be this ridiculous language barrier.

"Never mind!" I squawked and before his majesty could protest I had escaped the room with my dignity still intact. But as I strolled from my confrontation I somehow did not feel satisfied. Morally I had done the correct thing, my father had been a serial man whore and for most of my life my mother had drilled it into me that cheating was an inhuman thing yet I still felt dismal. Would I have felt happier falling into his arms and committing myself to his bed? Probably not, I'm sure that the bedroom antics would have been red hot but number one, if history has taught me anything it is that women in the past got far much more from abstaining; as Quinn from Glee always says it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing, well not yet anyways. Number two, I know this is sort of lame but...well...it was well known his majesty had syphilis in his later life and probably a number of other sexual related illnesses and...well...I think you get the idea. But as I walked away I did get some satisfaction knowing that not only had I kept my promise to the Queen but I was one of the few women in history who could honestly say that they had rejected a King of England.

For the first time since arriving in England I had a decent night sleep. My quarrels with both Mary and Katherine were over and I had found a new friendship in Charles and had also been introduced to Margaret, they were like my Monica and Chandler good friends that were inevitably meant to be together. As a gesture of good will from her majesty I had been given the morning off and therefore had relived one of my favourite pastimes of lounging in bed till the late hours of the afternoon, however my relaxation period was cut short when a frantic knocking began on my door, reluctantly I opened it expecting to find Mary or George, but instead I found Maria whose flushed face spoke of recent tears.

"Maria...what is it? What's happened?"

"Our Lady wishes to speak with you this instance." I bit my tongue, had I done something wrong? Had she heard of my confrontation with Henry?

"Lead the way"

"B..but Lady Eleanor you are not properly dressed" I stared down at my nightgown, it was true my attire was not 'proper' but I had worn far more revealing skirts on a night on the tiles.

"The Queen wishes to see me this instance therefore there is no time to change, proceed"

I have to admit I did receive some distasteful and peculiar looks as I followed the lady Maria to the chambers of her majesty however when I arrived I was at once glad that I had not spent the time changing for it was clear something was wrong the minute I entered the room. The heavy velvet drapes had been shut and darkness consumed the room while Catherine sat by the nearby fireplace clutching her rosary beads and staring helplessly into the flames before her, Maria did not introduce me, instead she left straight away and I was left alone, the Queen and the commoner.

"Your Majesty?"

Catherine did not respond.

"My lady, Maria told me you wished to speak with me." I stepped closer and noticed the wet trails upon her face, trying to piece together what could have caused her so much grief. Her silence remained unchanging.

"Your majesty if you..."

"Its a boy." The Queen whispered. Finally there was life; I had a response even if it was cryptic.

"What's a boy?" I said and then she looked at me with those large brown spheres and I knew exactly why I was here. I had become her most trusted in her most vulnerable state.

"Mistress Blount gave birth to a boy this morning" Katherine whispered, her voice almost disappearing behind a cloud of emotion and Spanish trills. "The King rode out mid morning...he has yet to return but organisation for festivities on his return have already begun."

"I'm so sorry" it was all I could say. Although I was from a different era it did not make me wiser to these situations, all I could do was be the greatest comfort I could and hesitantly I placed a soothing hand upon her shoulder and with that her composure collapsed and the floods of tears began, her back hunching with each sob. I wanted to hug her and feed her chocolate and chick flicks but this wasn't the 21st century anymore and etiquette had to be remembered so there the both of us remained till her tears ceased and duty called for her to attend the celebrations of the bastard son's birth, I was allowed to return to my chambers and solemnly I did so, not before the Queen took my hand and thanked me for being some comfort to her. As I walked slowly to my quarters I finally began to appreciate just what an amazing woman of history Katherine really was, she was hopelessly devoted to her husband through every trial he threw at her and would fight for him till the bitter end regardless of whether she still claimed his heart. As I opened my bedroom door I came to the conclusion that it was not just a team Boleyn t-shirt I would purchase once I returned home , but also a Team Aragon.


	8. The departure

**Hey guys sorry its been so long and this is soo short the next chapter is on its way!  
**

* * *

"We pray that God grant these travellers a safe voyage and a most joyous marriage for our Princess Margaret..."

It seemed that we had prayed for almost every eventuality as I fidgeted with the hem of my sleeve. We had all been gathered for the departing of Charles and Margaret to Portugal and the nervous glances from the usually confidant princess only confirmed my knowledge that she yearned to remain in England. Charles however played his role perfectly as the obedient friend to his Majesty and I could not help but smile as he caught my eye just as the King concluded his drawn out prayer. I made the sign of the cross with my finger tips and sighed as we were dismissed, noticing the King take up his husbandly duty and escort his Queen through the large throne room doors towards the banqueting hall where already music encouraged the movement of courtier's feet. It was the formality of everything that I had quickly grown tired of, spawning from a background of free will and atheism I was not used to the devotion showed by those around me, and having to stand for so long made the balls of my feet ache.

"Please make way for her Majesty Princess Mary" Like a Mexican wave the courtiers surrounding me lowered to their knees and I quickly followed suit as a girl no older than four was paraded into the room. I peered from my position watching as the Queen rose from her seat beside her husband and embraced the child with great tenderness. It almost pained me to think that their time together was so short. Henry was equally as loving towards the child and hoisted her onto his lap as he gave the command for his court to rise. The music began to play once more and the scene returned as though never interrupted. The hall had been decorated in the crests of the Royal family as ribbons of red and green garlands hung from the ceiling. It was truly an optical delight and prosperity was evident in the air; it was the first formal celebration since the birth of Henry Fitzroy and the Queen seemed to be in greater spirits; the King had not taken to another's bed since his son's birth and the young princess had come to court for the summer months. With the royal family at ease the court felt much more relaxed, even Sir Thomas Boleyn had a beaming smile upon his face as he spoke with his fellow Lords, something that was a great rarity, especially in my company. Mary had also been influenced by this new atmosphere by becoming a giggling school girl over the past week with rumours of letters being delivered beneath her door by an admirer, when asked she would never reveal the name of her companion but I had my suspicions, after all Mary was a very beautiful sort after young lady and even as she danced with several other women I could count many a man staring at her figure as she bounced to the beat.

"Why is it Lady Eleanor I never see you accepting a partner's hand?" I recognised voice immediately, curving my lips into a smile as Charles came into view.

"I have my reasons" I replied coyly, "but it is usually to protect the feet of others"

Charles laughed at my reply taking my hand without warning and pulling me into the sea of dancers. I struggled against his grip, pleading with him knowing full well I would embarrass myself, there was a reason I had been thrown out of my ballet classes at a young age. I tried to follow his steps, apologising to each person I bumped or injured till a space of several yards was created around us that no one would dare to enter. As I found ordeal deeply humiliating Charles seemed to be quite amused and as he spun me from side to side I noticed that the King also was laughing on my behalf. As the music ceased he began to applaud and Charles paraded me towards the Royal collection as my cheeks fiercely burnt a hot pink.

"What an entertaining display!" Henry proclaimed as Katherine reassuringly smiled in my direction.

"I enjoyed her dancing papa, she was very different!" different...I suppose that's a kinder word than 'hopeless'!

"Mary let me introduce you to Lady Eleanor, she is privy chamber maid to your mother and her loyalty is unfathomable." I lowered my eyes, realising the depth of the remark. I had not addressed his majesty since my outburst towards his letter and since I had felt awkward in his presence, but as Mary began to question Charles on his voyage to Portugal something at the far end of the great hall caught Henry's eye and caused a lingering curve across his lips.

"Will you excuse me" he lowered Mary to the floor and at once disappeared into the hoard of courtiers. The Queen, being used to her husband's nature simply continued in the conversation while I pondered on the King's bizarre disappearance.

"I am afraid I must too depart, I have business to attend to before my travels" his words were ones I did not wish to hear, I had grown attached to Brandon in my short time at court and his leaving had been constantly playing in the back of my mind.

"You will be sorely missed Charles not just by me but by the entire court"

"I will be back soon Lady Eleanor, within a week or so once her majesty has settled into her new surroundings and has adjusted to married life, now if you will excuse me...Your Majesties"

I smiled to myself as Charles left my side to join Sir Thomas More who had beckoned his ear for a short while to discuss matters of state. How vastly Charles' life would evolve over those passing weeks when he would discover his affections for Margaret and bring her back as his wife. I would prepare myself for the obvious displeasure it would cause the King but knew sooner or later the King would come to his senses and accept them back into the social lines of court. But in the merriment of the evening I remembered Margret's destined fortune, would it be possible to steer time away from such an ending and what would be the outcome? Would Charles and Margaret live happily ever after like in my favourite movies or were they doomed lovers destined to follow the paths of Jack and Rose. I positioned myself to the Queen's side and smiled warmly at the little Princess who reminded me of a small china doll that my nanna had purchased for me one evening when I had been sick, it was hard to imagine that such a pleasant tempered child would become such a monster to her people for the sake of religion.

"Lady Eleanor" she began, as she continued to stare out across the grand hall.

"Your Majesty" I replied as the Queen took notice of her daughter and smiled in my direction.

"Who is my papa dancing with?" My eyes immediately followed hers and I was at once drawn to the dancing merriment upon the floor where I pinpointed the King and his flaxen haired dance partner whose cheeks were flushed pink while her lips moved rapidly in conversation, all eyes were upon the pair as their bodies coiled and collided, insinuating their actions for later in the evening. My vision turned to the Queen whose mouth laid parted, unsure how to respond to her daughter.

"That is the Lady Mary, daughter of Sir Thomas Boleyn. A close friend to many at court and your mother..." the young girl seemed satisfied with my answer, "perhaps you should request the partnership of your father for the next dance for I am sure he would love to be in the company of his daughter."

"I shall ask him immediately!" she replied, hurrying to her father's side and interrupting the pair and their heated transactions.

"Did you know about this?" The queen whispered as I drew closer to her side.

"I knew nothing, I swear to you your Majesty. But we have no confirmation..."

"I know what I see Lady Eleanor... the Lady Mary has been taken as my husband's new mistress."

How had this come to be? Only days before I had received the King's letter of devotion and his disregard for Mary and now before my eyes the two seemed to be infatuated with each other causing court to assume every situation possible. I coiled my tongue against my teeth, trying to persuade myself that I wasn't jealous, that I did not yearn for his fleeting touches to be against my skin and not hers but with every giggle that escaped her lips an arrow pierced my heart.

"With your permission your majesty I wish to retire early this evening, I feel rather faint"

"Will you be well Lady Eleanor? Please allow me to find you a suitable escort." At once she called over the Lady Jane Parker and before I could protest she had slipped away into the crowds only to return with a welcoming arm.

"Come Lady Eleanor let me aid you back to your chambers" George's arm extended towards me as his lips broke out into a dashing smile. I rolled my eyes at the fuss being made on my behalf and reluctantly interlocked our arms, in my own period even after several Bahama mamas I had made it back to my flat on my own without a male aid and now I needed an entourage for the smallest of journeys. Wishing sweet dreams to the Queen we departed the grand hall not before noticing Sir Thomas and the unmoving smile that was plastered upon his face, his hopes seemed to becoming a reality.

"Explain" I finally whispered as the commotion of the great hall began to soften in volume behind us.

"Explain? What do you wish me to explain?" George's face revealed nothing as we continued down through the fire lit passageways.

"George, you know exactly what I'm talking about. When did Mary become the King's mistress?"

He did not respond.

"Tell me!"

"Two nights after Bessie Blount gave birth; Mary received a messenger from the King asking for her presence that evening, since then she has visited the King's chambers every night" Like an unlocked diary the secrets George had been guarding became clear upon the shadow of anxiety that replaced his usual Cheshire cat grin. Since finding myself in such a time zone George had quickly become a close friend and companion, I trusted him entirely and Mary too but to hear such news had been kept from me was difficult.

"Why did she not tell me?" It was a question I needed to ask but I already knew the answer.

"She knew your view on affairs such as these and with your relationship with the Queen..."

"My relationship with the Queen should not affect my friendship with your sister!" I removed my arm from his and stepped into the halo of light from one of the many burning torches. From there George could easily see the furrow of my brow and the disgust on my face. Mary had become my closest ally and now I felt so distant from her, in only a few days she had become a stranger and I began to have a terrible realisation that I was alone. My family and my friends were centuries away and those who I had placed my faith and dependence on were slowly slipping from my trust all because of a man who wore a wreath of gold upon his head.

"Are..are you weeping?"

I raised my hand to my face and felt the stream that I hadn't even realised was staining my cheeks. I chuckled to myself, how pathetic had I actually become and when did the issues of others become such a concern to myself? I was the busy body of Tudor England! I snorted at my bizarre situation and smeared the tears from my eyes.

"Sorry George" I chuckled "I really need to have a harsh word with myself and pull myself together. Excuse me" George simply responded with an extremely quizzical expression as slid past him and hurried towards the safety of my chambers. That night I laid in my bed and thought of what I missed most about home. Food was a huge factor, I would have killed anyone for some beans on toast or a proper pie with gravy but I also missed music, and so as I fell to sleep I hummed over and over the back catalog of the Queen repertoire performing air guitar riffs that even Brian May would be proud of. I was as far away from home as physically possible but in my dreams I could be anywhere and with anyone.


End file.
